


BrAN

by siriuslymooned



Series: Brian x Nan [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Big Moments, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Content, Smut, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: BIG MOMENTS for Brian May and my OC Nan





	1. Big Moments PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Published December 12, 2018

/ First Meeting

Freddie had insisted on Nan coming to one of the pub gigs. It wasn’t really her scene and she hesitated on committing to it. Then Freddie brought out the big guns.

“I’m the reason your aren’t failing this term. You owe me.”

It was a low blow… But it did make a fun anecdote that she shared with the boys once introduced. And thankfully, instead of taking offense, they laughed. It made Nan breathe a little easier.

She noticed the blonde’s eyes had glued themselves to her. It was kinda cute in a creepy way. And being the nice girl that she was, waited until the end of the night- when they were alone- to turn him down.

Brian had come outside as Roger ran back into the pub and noticed Nan laughing by the van, “What was that about?”

“Probably going to find someone to go home with.”

Brian went home with her number that night.

/ First Kiss

Nan had invited the boys to a party at her dorm. Roger jumped at the chance. Brian was more reluctant to go but only did because he wanted to see Nan.

There had been a few people that splintered off into someone’s room. An empty bottle was then brought out.

When it was Brian’s turn, be was both relieved and disappointed when the bottle landed on Nan. They’d only known each other a few weeks and hadn’t spent much time together.

Hell, they hadn’t even been on a date yet.

During his internal struggle, he’d nearly missed Nan crawling up to him, straddling his lap. There were a few cheers as she did. Arms wrapped around him as she pressed her lips to his.

/ First Time

Brian had gone the whole nine yards in planning. He’d sent Nan and a couple of her mates into town to shop while he set the place up.

Rose petals leading up to the bedroom and he’d lit at least a dozen candles all around the room. Last, he turned on a soft jazz record.

Nan was in awe when she saw all he’d done. She was sure that she loved this man and he’d gone and pulled out all the stops.

Unfortunately, Brian had been incredibly nervous and kicked over a candle. They got the fire out before it set the place a blaze but it had pretty much killed the mood.

They did end up doing it, two weeks later, in the bathroom at a party. Brian has been so tightly wound and Nan didn’t wanna wait anymore.


	2. Big Moments Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published December 14, 2018

**_I love you_ **

It had happened on what was technically their second date. Brian almost hasn’t said it, but it has been such a wonderful date. Holding it in didn’t feel right.

And it wasn’t like they hadn’t spent much time together. Ever since their kiss at the dorm party, they seemed to run into each other everywhere.

Plus, it helped that Freddie had pretty much made Nan’s place the band’s “hangout headquarters”. It was their safe place. A place where they didn’t have to worry about being QUEEN.

Brian had driven Nan home and walked her to her door. He trailed behind her, quietly, worrying Nan a little- but she tried not to think about it too much.

Nan leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. She was relieved when she felt him kiss her back. Ecstatic when his hands came up to caress her face and over the moon when she ended up against the door with his tongue in her mouth.

He pulled back and it just spilled out, “I love you.”

Nan just froze, unsure of what to say to him. All she could muster up was a quiet, “Oh.”

Brian chuckles and pressed a brief kiss against her lips.

“There’s no pressure to say it pressure to say it back. I just wanted you to know where I was.”

Nan smiled at the boy, “Thank you.”

He chuckled once more and kissed her again before she entered her home.

**_Meeting the parents_ **

It was a complete accident how Brian met Nan’s parents. He’d spent the night at hers after a night of makeup sex- a story for another day.

Nan had just forgotten what day it was.

Her parents were coming over, meant to have breakfast. They hadn’t seen much of other in a few months. Since Nan moved out, it had become increasingly harder to do much other than call.

So imagine their surprise seeing their daughter, still groggy, hair a mess, and only dressed in a man’s shirt.

“Mum! What are-” then it hit her what day it was.

Nan ran back to her room and got dressed before getting Brian up and dressed. It was quite a shock to her parents, who didn’t even know she was seeing someone.

“Mum, dad. This is my… This is Brian.”


End file.
